An aerial vehicle can include one or more computing devices to assist in operations. The one or more computing devices can include a plurality of processors. Undetected failure of one of the plurality of processors can have dire consequences for the aerial vehicle. Traditional monitoring of the plurality of processors requires additional processors. The additional processors take up space and add to the cost of the one or more computing devices.